


Family Affair

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix always was seated to his mother's right. It was a silent reminder that he had failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

Bellatrix always was seated to his mother's right. It was a silent reminder that he had failed. Occasionally not so silent, when Vulpecula would make a comment about indulging her son's leftist tendencies by placing him on the left side of the table; on these occasions she was all sweetness and smiles. Sirius preferred the times when she spat in his face and attacked him openly. Once Vulpecula had her fit Sirius was banished to his room and could escape not only his mother but also the scrutiny that Bellatrix always put him under, her sadistic smile becoming genuine as she watched him wince under his mother's careful hostessing The outright attack was easier to fend off than the nails embedded in his flesh under the guise of motherly, demonstration of affection. There was nothing motherly about Vulpecula. Sharp angles jutted everywhere in her construction, from her cheekbones to her unfeminine narrow hips. There was nothing soft even in her innermost recesses; Vulpecula was lean and ready to pounce like a jungle cat.

Tonight she was showing unbearable restraint as she recounted Sirius' recent success in quiddich tryouts. The outsider might almost have thought she was actually pleased, but Sirius was waiting for the kick in the stomach. He knew it was coming, and so did his cousin. She watched him sit there, like a caged animal, his eyes growing wild and her face grew flushed, her excitement increased with his anxiety. He was only 12 years old and had not thrown a fit at one of their family dinners in 3 years. As she fixed her gaze on him more and more strongly, Sirius knew that Bellatrix was thinking tonight would be the night he would once again break when his mother applied the right pressure. However, tonight it was not Vulpecula that was getting Sirius worked up. It was Bellatrix and the way she was starting at him like she was drunk, even though he knew the blood red wine in her glass was nothing more to her than water might be, that finally made him lose it that night.  
Vulpecula was at the climax of her false praise of Sirius' making it onto the Gryffindor team, which was of course really her censure of the fact that he wasn't in Slytherin in the first place. Bellatrix was beginning to giggle a little and Sirius couldn't take it anymore. 

He swiped the glass right out of this cousin's hand, drained it in one gulp, and told his mother, "Yes we get it. If I'd been a good Black and been sorted into Slytherin I'd be team captain by now. Mother you really need to get a new topic because this one is getting so old it's making me drowsy... In fact I think I'll just skip all the bullshit tonight and go straight to bed. How'd you like that? Oh I know, not at all because who are you going to shriek at if I'm gone. Certainly not Regulus, precious little hell spawn that he is. Or my devastatingly correct cousins. Most especially not the most perfect of them all. Miss Bellatrix Black... valedictorian in the school of appreciation of your twisted mind. Congratulations Bellatrix. You really are the only person with a heart black enough for the illustrious house of Black. " Sirius laughed, a laugh bordering on maniacal and, intentionally knocking some dishes over on his way out to add to the chaos, stormed out of the dining room. 

Sirius rounded the landing and was surprised to one again see the giddy face of his cousin. He was just wondering how she managed to not only leave his mother but also to beat him here when he was interrupted by the second surprise of the night. Bellatrix grabbed hold of Sirius and started kissing him. She started kissing him and she wouldn't stop.


End file.
